Lamorak
is a Sylph player of New ALfheim Online and tritagonist of Sword Art Online: New Aincrad. He was the commander of the Sylph-Cait Sith Alliance, but after Kirito and KoB appeared, he joined his guild as one of his principal commanders. Appearance ALfheim Online Avatar He has long blonde hair, which is kept tied almost always using a ponytail at the back of his head, and dark green eyes. He wears a green with white details closed coat, with a belt where he carries his sword sheathed around his waist. He also wears dark grey pants and green boots. Afterwards, he changes his outfit into a silver Sylph armor, with details in yellow. He also cut the ponytail. He added a shield to his equipment. Personality Lamorak is also known for sarcastic humor and sometimes boastful personality. While he is friendly and cheerful among those he considers his friends, he is very aggressive and merciless towards those he considers his enemies, regardless if they pose a real threat or not. While he does possess leadership capabilities, his aggressive nature leads him to make impulsive decisions which put him into many confrontations. He has a certain level of disdain towards Salamanders (mainly due to previous battles against them). He has a softer side, seen in the strong relationship he has for Sybil. He posses also great loyalty, even when he doesn't truly believe in something, he follows command, but not without questioning. Background Lamorak joined New ALO sometime around 2025, as he quickly ascended in the ranks of his race, Sylph. Eventually, he was named the commander of the Sylph-Cait Sith Alliance in the upcoming event, Great Aincrad War, but his army has been losing many battles against The Supreme Legion. Relationships Sybil Sybil and Lamorak had a very friendly relationship since they met. They supported each other and battle and respected each other skills. As time passed, they started to develop romantic feelings for each other, until they became a couple. Lamorak can get very jealous when a male player flirts to Sybil. Kirito Lamorak trusted on Kirito's leadership and fighting skills since they met. Though he tends to sometimes disagree and complain about a decision, Lamorak always follows Kirito's orders. They become friends after spending some time together. Lamorak is extremely loyal to Kirito and the guild. Klein Lamorak and Klein have a very tense relationship. They disagree almost always and sometimes this leads them into physical confrontations. This is worsened by Lamorak's mistrust (borderline racism) against Salamanders. However, with time, they learned to respect each other and developed a friendship. Leafa Leafa is an old friend of Lamorak. They met in the Sylph capital city and even fought against players together. They deeply trust and respect each other. Agil Agil and Lamorak know each other from their first days in New ALO. They're good friends. Agil is almost always seen close to him, generally as Lamorak's own right-hand man. Sakuya Sakura is Lamorak's lord race. They generally have a good relationship, although she disapproves his attitude and impulsiveness. Recon Recon is an old friend of Lamorak. Along with Agil, he's one of his right-hand men. Galant Lamorak did not trust Galant when they first met since he was a mercenary for Hao and the Legions. However, after Galant joined KoB, he started to gain his respect and his trust. With time, they became friends. Abilities Knowing only blood and battle all his time in ALO, Lamorak is a warrior first and foremost and willing to fight until the very end if necessary. He shows impressive ability in using a sword and shield, dagger and single-sword. His skills in unarmed combat also allow him to take on stronger opponents for a time. Despite being impulsive in his actions, Lamorak's fierceness on the field of battle is his true weapon that allows him to take victory against his enemies and shows just what kind and how skilled of a warrior he is. New ALfheim Online *'Level:'95 *'HP:' 18500 *'MP:' 9000 Main Equipment *Fragarach(One Handed Straight Sword) *Aos Sí(One Handed Shield) Skills Notable Achievements *Several bosses defeated in New Aincrad. *Commander of the Sylph-Cait Sith alliance. Trivia *Lamorak was a knight of the roundtable. He was known for his strength and fiery temper. Category:ALO Player Category:Male Category:Sylph Category:Character Category:Clearer Category:Members of KoB (NA)